A pressure sensor may be used to detect the pressure of fluids in a variety of sensing applications. Pressure sensors are often used to sense an external force applied to the sensors and provide an output signal representative of the applied force. Such sensors can be used in a wide variety of applications, including medical applications. Pressure sensors are also commonly used in non-medical applications, such as industrial and commercial applications as well as other applications.